


Call Out Your Name

by RlouieH



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlouieH/pseuds/RlouieH





	Call Out Your Name

“范啊，我刮胡刀呢？”  
“范啊，我那件毛衣你拿去哪了？”  
“范啊，我的灰色卫衣？？”  
“范啊，你是不是又穿了我的内裤啊……”

林在范有点不爽，在韩国这样长幼有序的文化里，就算只差八个月他也是哥哥，朴珍荣这小子用平语就算了……直接喊“范啊”是不是有点……

林在范也不是没和朴珍荣提过——  
“按韩国年龄和文化，珍荣儿是不是在家也该喊哥呢……”  
“那按韩国文化，同性恋可是不怎么被认同的哦。”  
于是就变成这样了。

虽然每次被喊之后屁颠屁颠地给他拿东西或者低头认错心里真的很不爽，但不可否认的是，他真的很喜欢。  
喜欢他喊自己的时候笑起来弯弯的笑眼和可爱的小褶子。  
喜欢他喊自己的时候磁性嗓音也盖不住的软乎乎的撒娇。  
喜欢他喊自己的时候温柔地揉自己的头发再捏捏他的脸。  
喜欢他朴珍荣这个人。

 

“你的黑色内裤，在这里。”  
林在范故作嫌弃地用两个手指夹着内裤边，在朴珍荣面前扬了几下。没想到对面那人却一口咬住内裤，哼哼唧唧地说了句话，林在范还能勉强辨认出来。  
“你嫌弃我的内裤？这可是你偷偷拿去自己穿的哦！”  
朴珍荣左手一把搂上他的后颈，捧着后脑勺就往上亲。隔着一层布他都能感受到朴珍荣柔软的舌头在往自己嘴巴里伸。林在范仰着腰想往后躲，手却不自觉地环上他的后腰，两个人的下半身火辣辣的蹭来蹭去，嘴巴也含着纯棉内裤黏糊糊地亲吻。  
在林在范差点要被闷到窒息之前，朴珍荣突然抽掉内裤松开了他，然后看着他伸出一半的舌头大笑。  
“范啊，”他拎起内裤对着他，微微鼓起的裆部已经被唾液浸湿了一大片，“我的内裤都被你弄湿了……”朴珍荣故作娇嗔地扁着嘴，用食指蹭掉林在范嘴角泛着光的一点唾液，一边直勾勾地看着他，一边伸出舌头舔了一下手指头。林在范迷离地盯着他粉嫩的嘴唇，耳朵像着火一样突然通红起来。

朴珍荣胯部微微用力，把林在范顶着连连后退，然后一把往后倒在床上。  
“我今天穿的是哥的内裤……”  
不知道什么时候朴珍荣已经悄悄松开了两个人的裤头，他的裤子已经褪到膝盖，微微鼓起的裤裆隔着内裤摩擦，让林在范的下身也开始发热。  
“哥的内裤很舒服呢……就是有点不透气……好热哦……”  
林在范看着一手撑在他身上一手脱着白T的朴珍荣，眼里只有他壮实的手臂和腹肌。  
“珍荣儿的内裤……也很不透气……刚差点把我闷死了……”  
“是吗？”林在范的眼睛跟着说话的他的喉结上下移动。“那要不要给哥买T-Back？那个……应该很透气。”  
林在范的阴茎被他隔着内裤包在手心，他的指尖随着话语往下滑到臀瓣之间。

“等等！”林在范终于从情欲中找回了那么一点理智，用力往上挪了挪后翻了个身，趴着挪向床头柜。“套套……润滑剂……”  
朴珍荣看着他的小屁股一颤一颤，没忍住就伸手轻轻抓了一把圆润的臀肉。

在抽屉里一顿翻找的林在范被吓得一激灵一下回过头来。  
“你知道摸老虎的屁股会有什么后果吗？”  
朴珍荣坐着往后一仰撑在床上，“有什么后果？会被老虎骑吗？”他拍了拍大腿，笑盈盈地看着他。  
“范啊，”他往前去捏住他的侧腰，“不试一试吗？腰会没那么累的。不是说平时腰会累吗？”  
“……那是因为你把我架得太高了……”林在范把安全套和润滑剂扔到他身上。

“抱歉……”朴珍荣捏捏他的脸，“所以不试一试吗？”他咬着安全套包装袋一角，低着头抬起水灵灵的眼睛望他，“范啊……”

林在范被他喊得浑身酥麻，不受控制地脱了内裤就往他身上爬。惹得朴珍荣一边笑他心急，一边把抹了润滑剂的手指往他穴口里探。

“笑什么……不是你叫的吗……”  
“哥什么时候这么听我话了？吃两碗拉面的时候可没有这么听话哦。”

林在范感受着他的手指轻柔地在自己体内帮他扩张，自己的手也在他胸前和腹部乱摸。

“如果哥什么时候都听我的话，哥的身材也会这样。”

朴珍荣抓住他的手，抚过自己结实的胸肌，漂亮的腹直肌和人鱼线，再握上发烫挺立的阴茎。

“嗯……这身材都被别人看光了吗？”  
“哥不也在丛林里脱了吗？”  
“那吻戏不也拍了……”  
“哥几年前不就拍过吻戏吗？”

林在范找不到话回驳，哼哼唧唧地任由朴珍荣把下体浅浅插入穴口。  
“生气了吗？咬得好紧。”朴珍荣扶着他的胯微微往下用力，“范啊，让我进来好吗？”

自己怎么就那么不争气呢。  
林在范又不受控制地放松身体顺着他的手往下坐，死死咬住下唇不叫出来是留给自己最后的尊严。

朴珍荣看着骑在自己身上的小傲娇傻笑，放在他后腰上的手跟着他一上一下，掌心慢慢被他的汗润湿。

 

“你骗我，腰明明还是很累！”林在范瘫倒在他身上，顺势把头埋进他的颈间。  
“那，舒服吗？”  
朴珍荣张开双臂搂住他，有点像多年前摔跤的那两个小少年。  
“嗯。”

“范啊，我很想你。”  
“我也，我爱你。”

好吧，林在范承认，他还是很喜欢朴珍荣这么喊他的。至少他幸福的小表情没有说谎。


End file.
